


Loving Lindir

by avgust



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgust/pseuds/avgust
Summary: Loving Lindir was the best thing that Elrond had ever decided.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aprilreign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/gifts).



> This little piece was inspired from aprilreign's lovely Lindir from the story Downpour.

Elrond loved the way the world felt when he was wrapped within Lindir’s arms. It reminded him of simpler times, when worries had meant little to him, and when the world had seemed brighter and still had been touched by the rays of peace. 

Even though the lands were now cast in the shadows of chaos and uncertainty, all that Elrond felt when he was alone with Lindir was the good that radiated from his lover’s soul. It was bliss like Elrond had never known before. And it was a bliss that he was so afraid to lose.

Loving Lindir was both the easiest and the hardest thing that he had ever done. What was so easy to receive and desire, was difficult for him to return. For where Lindir’s soul was still fresh with the wonders of youth, he was tainted with years of turmoil, and the heavy burden of a ring of power was a dark shadow over his soul. 

He had tried to refute the beautiful affection that Lindir had offered to him so freely. It was so pure, and Lindir was so caring. Elrond had fought it, ignored it, and had tried to deny it. He had been afraid that the worries of his mind would somehow blight the charm that Lindir so easily exhibited. But the way that Lindir painted the world was simply more than Elrond could resist. It was both alluring and enthralling, and it called to him like he had never known before. 

Lindir could always find a way to break the hold of his deepest worries, relaxing him, calming him, causing his fae to lift when nothing else could reach him. Even as the woes of the world grew grimmer, just one kiss from Lindir would cause his mind to fall into serenity. Lindir was onto his world like the rays of the sun and the light of the stars. He needed him he knew, a fate that was both terrifying and exhilarating.

Crashing into his affections with all of his innocence, Lindir had gently become Elrond’s strength. And somehow, despite his own misgivings, Lindir simply had found a way to break down his defenses. He was the subtle fortitude that somehow caused his heart to sing, even though Elrond had thought his voice to be dead. But Lindir had brought to him a reason to feel hope and to feel alive. And somehow, he had even managed to cause his heart to love again.

And now that he had Lindir’s love, Elrond looked forward to the night. For it was in this time that Lindir would sing just for him, and when he was done, he would then take his hand, and his eyes would shine with his adoration. The love they then would make was better than anything that Elrond had ever known before, for Lindir always gave to him all that was his body, and all that was his soul.

Elrond would wake up in the morning, with Lindir wrapped within his arms, and he would smile when he thought that he had once fought this. For loving Lindir had been the wisest choice that he had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was not beta read


End file.
